


everything I was born to be

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: fic_promptly, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa stared out the window of the cab as it drove through Shanghai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything I was born to be

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, any, midnight blue

Nyssa stared out the window of the cab as it drove through Shanghai. Her intel brought her word that there was a potential recruit living in the city with an interesting background to her name. Her father was a former general of People's Liberation Army of China and the word was that he had taught his daughter how to fight from a young age. Nyssa could use a new recruit within the League of Assassins who already knew how to handle herself, but she couldn't just accept anyone. She had to see Shado's worth for herself.

The cab stopped in front of a house and Nyssa paid him before leaving the car. If her intel was right, Shado was just about to leave for work at any moment.

And there she was. Shado had on a midnight blue business suit and her hair was up in a bun. Nyssa walked towards her and bowed.

When she raised her body, Shado was also raising her body from a bow. "Hello," she said with a confused tone. "Was there something I could help you with?"

"Yes. My name is Nyssa Raatko. I'm supposed to have a meeting with you today."

Her eyes widened in recognition at her name. "Oh yes, Ms. Raatko. A pleasure to meet you. I thought I was meeting you at my office."

"Yes, but I needed to urgently meet you. I believe there is a cafe around the corner?" Nyssa knew there was one. She had the area scouted long before she arrived.

Shado nodded. "There is. We can go there. If you'd follow me, Ms. Raatko."

"Please, call me Nyssa."

"Then you may call me Shado."

As they walked towards the cafe, Nyssa took the time to study Shado. She was lithe built with worn hands that spoke of a woman who wasn't afraid of manual work. Nyssa's opinion of her went up slightly.

They reached the cafe and ordered their drinks before sitting down at a corner table. Nyssa took a sip of her coffee while Shado opened her briefcase. "If you don't mind me saying so, Nyssa, it's a little unusual that you requested me specifically. I am still new to the firm."

"How long you've been at the firm has no bearing on the state of things, only competency. I have heard good things about you, Shado." Nyssa let her eyes trail over Shado. "I am here to learn more about you and to see if you can handle what I have."

Shado arched her eyebrow. "Whatever you're thinking, rethink it again. I don't date clients. If we continue forward, this will strictly be a professional relationship."

Nyssa was amused and gave Shado a slight nod. "Professional it is. Then let me get straight to the point. I know where your father is."

That bit of news stunned Shado as she jerked back and a myriad of emotions flashed across her face. "Excuse me?"

"Let me reintroduce myself. My name is truly Nyssa al Ghul and I am part of an organization called League of Assassins. I hope to recruit you to become one of us. In return, I will give you information about your missing father."

Shado's mouth dropped and she fought to compose herself. "My father has been missing for a very long time. I have been subtly trying to look for him. How did you find him?"

"My resources are vast and I always get what I want. In this case, what I want is you. I have a need for your particular talents and I think if harnessed correctly, you will be a valuable asset to the League." Nyssa slid her business card across the table. "I know this is a lot to take in, so take a few days to think about it. Call me with your decision."

Nyssa stood up and walked out of the cafe. She only managed to get a few steps down the sidewalk before she heard her name called out. Nyssa turned around to see Shado heading towards her.

"Is my father safe?" she asked.

"No. He was taken and is being held captive. He is currently alive, but I cannot guarantee he will remain that way."

Shado frowned, her eyes firm like steel as she gave Nyssa a quick nod. "Then I am yours. I don't care what I have to do for you, I want my father back."

"Good. We leave tomorrow morning. Be prepared to train hard. The League is not known for its softness. I have a feeling though you'll do fine in the end."

As Nyssa turned to leave, Shado grabbed her wrist. Before Nyssa could speak, Shado kissed her. It was brutal and fleeting before Shado stepped back.

"I thought you preferred a professional relationship?" Nyssa raised her eyebrow.

"I do, but I have a sinking suspicion that I will need something personal in my life to help keep my head above the water. I've never heard of your League before, but judging by its name, I can assume plenty. If that offer is still on the table?"

Nyssa nodded. She could do with something personal in her life as well. "It is, if you want. Tomorrow morning. Do whatever it is you need to do here, but do not let anyone know where you are going."

"You don't have to worry about that. The only person I care about has been kidnapped and I would do anything to bring him back home. I will see you tomorrow, Nyssa."

When the next day arrived, Nyssa arrived at Shado's home in a limo. She rolled down her window to look at Shado closing her door and heading towards her. This time Shado was not in a midnight blue business suit, but a pair of dark green sweats and a dark green hoodie. On her shoulder was a grey duffel bag. Nyssa opened the door to let Shado into the limo.

"You look different," Nyssa said.

"I will overcome whatever you throw at me. I'm ready."

"Good. I like a strong woman who won't break. The League is not meant for the faint of heart."

"You'll see that in both in bed and out, I don't break." Shado lifted her chin like she was throwing Nyssa a challenge.

She liked a challenge. Nyssa was going to enjoy having Shado in the League of Assassins.


End file.
